


There's always time for a cocktail

by sapphicvampire



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvampire/pseuds/sapphicvampire
Summary: Berena first time meeting AU





	

Serena looked at herself in the compact mirror, wiping away a smudged bit of make-up from her cheek. She sighed, closing the mirror and throwing it in her bag with force. She’d been stood up. This had never happened, the feeling of anger and humiliation wasn’t something that Serena had ever felt before. It was a blind date, or was supposed to be, set up by her friend Sian who thought Serena needed to “stop moping and get back on the dick.” She’d split up with her ex Robbie three months ago, it was mutual, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. She’d moped, watched Bridget Jones’ Diary multiple times and cried. It felt strange, and slightly frightening to be back on the dating scene, and her first time back was a blind date that hadn’t even showed up. It didn’t fill her with hope. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and watched curiously as the bartender placed a drink in front of her.  
“Oh I didn’t order this,” she said, gesturing at the purple cocktail in front of her.  
“You must have an admirer,” he replied, shrugging before going back behind the bar.  
Her eyes scanned the room to try and see who had bought her the drink. She hoped it wasn’t the old man across from her, his face shiny with sweat as he leered at her, his eyes roaming across her body. She shuddered. She continued to scan, her eyes being pulled to the corner of the room by some unseen force, settling on the intense gaze of a woman’s dark eyes. Serena tried to avert her eyes, the intensity of the woman’s stare making her slightly uncomfortable. The woman was gorgeous, pale skin and blonde hair framing her face in curls. Her face was angular, though her lips were plush and round, the colour of roses. Serena had been with girls in her life, her first kiss was with her best friend Michelle when they were 13 and her time at St Winnifred's was a time for experimentation, and experiment she did, with nights spent with girls between her thighs. But this was different, this woman was different, and Serena couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t broken the gaze and left the bar already. She smiled as the woman lifted her glass, tipping it slightly in Serena's direction and smirking as Serena did the same. The cocktail was sweet, bordering on too sweet, though there was a sharp tang that left Serena licking her lips after she had finished it. She could feel the woman’s eyes on her as she pulled her phone out, her fingers tapping against the screen.  
"SIAN! That asshole stood me up and now Im having eyesex with a girl. Wtf is happening??"  
"Get that pussy bitch x"  
Serena re-read the text that had appeared instantly, her hands shaking a little as she glanced up quickly to double-check the woman was still there. She had never directly hit on anyone before, she was always the recipient. She wasn’t actually sure what to do, did she pretend like the woman was man? Did she flutter her eyelashes and lick her lips? Was this woman even interested or was she just taking pity on Serena? She didn’t give herself time to answer her own questions before she stood up, exhaling a shuddering breath as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the woman, her legs feeling like jelly. A few more steps and she would be right next to her. She could stop and just run and never come back to the bar again. The woman looked up as Serena was stood in front of her table. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow expectantly as seconds of silence passed between them.  
“Thanks for the drink,” Serena stammered out, her mouth suddenly dry. The woman was exquisite up close, her lips matched the colour of the shirt that clung to her muscular frame, and Serena couldn’t help as her eyes moved from the woman’s face to the curve of her neck and finally down to her breasts.  
“You’re welcome, I like your dress,” the woman replied, her eyes scanning over Serena's figure. Serena was glad that Sian had talked her into the tight black dress that stopped at her thighs, only just covering any potential immodesty. Their eyes met and Serena's stomach coiled at the lust in the woman’s eyes, heat pooled between her thighs and she shuffled slightly.  
“It was on sale,” she blurted out, cringing as the words left her mouth. She’d said two sentences to the woman and had already fucked it up. Well done, Serena Wendy Campbell. The woman laughed softly and Serena sighed softly in relief.  
“Why don’t you sit here? We’re both alone,” she said, moving to offer Serena some space on the leather couch. Serena hesitated for a second before sitting down, their shoulders rubbing briefly as she adjusted her dress. Serena breathed in the woman’s scent; a rich, coffee scent invaded her senses. She smelled like desire.  
“So what’s your name?”  
“Hmm? Oh it’s Serena,” she said, her nails tapping against the wooden table. She wondered if the woman could tell she was nervous. Serena didn’t even know why she was nervous, maybe it was the close proximity, or the possibility that she would be having sex with this woman later on. Or the fact that she definitely wanted to have sex with this woman later on. “What’s yours?”  
“It’s Bernie, should we shake hands now we’ve been formally introduced?” Bernie asked, offering Serena a hand. Serena laughed, shaking the other woman’s hand, Bernie's hand was soft, her fingers long, her short nails perfectly manicured and Serena suppressed a thought at what those fingers could do.  
Bernie, moved a hand to brush a hair off of Serena's face. Serena tensed at the movement, her breathing stilled for a second at Bernie's touch and she leaned into it slightly, before Bernie removed her hand. Serena's skin still felt hot at the slight touch and she cursed herself for being so easy.  
“I need to go freshen up,” Serena remarked, standing up quickly and walking away. Serena leaned against the sink, the cool marble doing little to ease the warmth spreading through her body. She turned to face the mirror, examining herself. She was the opposite of Bernie, physically. Where Bernie was blonde and pale, Serena was brunette and tanned. Instead of a small muscular frame, Serena was all curves. Serena wondered what they would look like in bed, light and dark meshing together as one. She didn’t get what was happening. She’d had one night stands before; messy, frantic fucks that had ended with a cab home and a half-hearted promise of future contact. So why was she so terrified? This was starting like every other encounter she’d had before – small talk, light flirting and then sex. But this was new, Bernie was different, there was something there beneath the surface and Serena wanted to get to know her. But she couldn’t do that if she was holed up in a bathroom.  
“Fuck it,” she muttered, running her hands through her hair and touching up her make-up. She glanced at herself one last time, pulling her dress up a little to show off more of her thighs before walking back into the bar. They traded life stories. Rarely had Serena met someone who was not only beautiful but also extremely interesting. Bernie fit the critetia for both. Hours passed in a haze of conversation and flirting and the bar began to thin. Serena felt antsy as she watched people leave, she loved to watch people at a bar; strangers became lovers and lovers became strangers. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly nervous at what the night might entail, but that nervousness was eclipsed by excitement and lust.  
“One last drink,” Bernie commented, returning from the bar holding two cocktail glasses. She placed the drink in front of Pearl, a glass filled with the colours of the sunrise.  
“Yours looks nice, what does it taste like?” Serena asked, gesturing to the candyfloss pink concoction Bernie held to her lips.  
“Why don’t you taste it?” she purred, moving closer to Serena, their knees touching under the table. Serena gulped, her heartbeat in her throat as her gaze flickered down to Bernie's lips, so plush and inviting. She darted her tongue out, swiping it against Bernie's bottom lip, the sweet taste of cotton candy lingering. It was Bernie that pressed her lips against Serena's, with a surprising force. Serena sat stunned for a second before moving her lips against Bernie with haste. Time seemed to slow as they moved their lips together, Bernie's hands moving to Serena's hair, her fingers running through the dark strands, causing a shiver to run up Serena's spine. Kissing Bernie wasn’t like kissing anyone Serena had ever kissed before, it was strange really, how kissing her felt like she had done it a thousand times before. Her hands slipped down over Bernie's small waist, and rested over her thighs. She felt bold as her hands teased over the hem of Bernie's skirt, her fingers moving over Bernie's skin. She stopped when she felt the elastic of a suspender and Serena could feel the heat pool between her thighs as she imagined what Bernie was wearing underneath her dress. Serena moaned as Bernie slipped her tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced gracefully together for what seemed like mere seconds before Bernie pulled away.  
“My apartment’s like around the corner,” she said. Her lipstick was smeared slightly around Bernie's freshly kissen lips and Serena couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss before standing up and offering a hand which was gracefully accepted. They walked to Bernie's apartment in comfortable silence, their hands interlocked in a strange sense of intimacy. Serena could hardly believe how her night had turned out. Part of her wanted to run, run away from Bernie, away from the questioning that lingered at the back of her mind. She ignored it, this didn’t have to mean anything, didn’t have to be a grand change of sexual orientation. Serena would take it for what it was; a mutual attraction. If it turned out to be more than that, well, she would deal with it.  
They arrived at Bernie's apartment and the silent aura of confidence that Bernie held at the bar seemed to be shaken slightly as she invited Serena in. She watched as Bernie bent to take her shoes off, a peek of suspender and pale thigh was all it took for Serena to pin her against the dark red wall and kiss her fiercely. Bernie yelped in surprise before attacking Serena's lips just as fiercely. They battled against each other for dominance, Bernie's nails scraping over the soft flesh of Serena's thighs. Serena moaned in frustration as Bernie pulled away, unzipping the side of Serena's dress and pulling it off her with haste. Serena pulled at Bernie's clothes with urgency and drank her in as the other woman stood before her. Her eyes roamed Bernie's figure, from the lace bra that held her breasts to the suspenders that graced her thighs.  
“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Bernie asked, a flush forming on her cheeks.  
Serena followed, the heat between her thighs now a raging inferno. She allowed Bernie to push her to the bed, her head landing on a pillow. She watched through hooded eyes as Bernie crawled over her body, their skin meeting once again with no barriers bar the flimsy bits of fabric that hid their most intimate parts. Bernie pressed kisses against Serena's collarbone, a smirk on her face as a moan slipped from Serena's lips. Serena took this momentary lapse of concentration to flip them, her hands moving to Bernie's bra and unclasping it. Her mouth ghosted over Bernie's nipple, the once soft flesh now hardening before her eyes. She took into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth as her hand moved to Bernie's other breast, caressing it softly. She glanced up to Bernie, whose eyes were shut, her mouth slightly open. She moved her away from Bernie's nipple, pressing kisses over her flat stomach and moving to her thighs. She ran her hand over the skin, unclasping the suspenders. Serena hesitated as she made her way to the lace underwear that Bernie wore before hooking her fingers and pulling them down over the woman’s knees and discarding them. She nudged Bernie's thighs apart, nipping at the soft flesh as she made her way between them.  
She gave a long, slow lick, the sensation of giving rather than receiving strange but not unpleasant. Like the drink she had bought Serena earlier, Bernie was sweet with a sharpness to her. Serena couldn’t help but give her another lick and smiling as Bernie let out a small moan. Any uncertainty or nervousness was out the window and Serena let her animalistic instincts guide her as she parted Bernie's lips, placing a soft kiss on her clit. She sucked it gently, her tongue flicking against the small nub, the feel of Bernie's arousal wetting her lips. She teased two fingers around Bernie's entrance before plunging them in, a loud moan escaping from Bernie as she did so. She stroked Bernie's walls as her tongue continued to flick, Bernie's hands tangling in her hair, pulling at the roots. She’d be lying if she said her mouth wasn’t starting to hurt, a cramp beginning to form in her wrist. But she knew Bernie was close, and she wanted to watch the woman as she came. Serena pumped her fingers quicker as she sucked on Bernie's clit, Bernie's walls tightened around her fingers with every thrust and by her own experience, she knew Bernie was close.  
“Fuck,” Bernie whimpered as she tightened around Serena's fingers, her hips bucking.  
Serena watched as she came undone, her face contorted in ecstacy. Serena withdrew her fingers, her lips smeared with a mixture of Bernie and saliva. Bernie lay on the bed, her chest heaving, a small sheen of sweat gathering between her breasts as the only sound in the room was Bernie's heavy breathing.  
"I’ve never come so hard in my life,” Bernie said, looking at Serena, her eyes slightly glazed over.  
"Really?” Serena asked, her tone smug. Maybe she was a natural at this.  
“Yup, now I think it’s time for me to return the favour,” Bernie replied, sitting up, her hair in a state of disarray. She straddled Serena, pushing her back against the mattress. Serena's heartbeat increased as Bernie looked at her for a moment, her gaze intense. She wasn’t the same woman that bought her a drink at the bar. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was no longer impeccable but she was still a goddess to Serena, even more so now as she sat there, her eyeliner smudged but her face glowing. She could probably look at Bernie forever. She wanted to. Bernie attacked her neck with sharp nips, her tongue soothing the pain. Her teeth dragged across the curve of Serena's neck, it wasn’t cold in the bedroom but Serena's skin began to form into goosebumps. Bernie's hand moved to Serena's hip, tracing circles before grazing the waistband of her panties. Bernie moved her lips to Serena's jaw as her fingers made quick succession to her clit, teasing it with the pad of her finger.  
“Bernie, please,” she begged.  
Serena had never felt such sexual frustration in her life. She needed Bernie to touch her so badly, her skin felt so hot with every small movement of Bernie's fingers. She could have cried when Bernie pressed down onto her clit, rubbing it in circular motions as moans left Serena's lips. Serena had been touched before, it wasn’t like the people she had been with had been inexperienced but they hadn’t set her world on fire. Not like this. Her frustration when Bernie removed her fingers melted into pure arousal as the woman made her way between Serena's thighs and gestured for Serena to remove the fabric that made a barrier between them. Bernie made no time in putting her mouth on Serena once the lace barrier had been removed.  
She cried out as Bernie's tongue prodded at her, her tongue making long waves inside her. It was too much, every one of Serena's senses were alight. She could hear as Bernie licked at her, could feel it in every nerve, she watched as Bernie's head move between her thighs and she could smell her own arousal, and taste the remnants of Bernie's on her tongue. Bernie stiffened her tongue, fucking Serena with it as her thumb fumbled at her clit, rubbing the ball of nerves. Serena gripped at the bedsheets, the familiar tightening in her stomach building. Like glass breaking, she came with a shatter, every pore screaming out in pleasure as she ground herself against Bernie's tongue. Her body quivered with the aftershocks of her orgasm and her mouth was dry as she tried to regain her breath. Bernie looked up from between her thighs, her mouth shiny.  
They smiled at each other as Bernie made her way up to Serena, kissing her softly on the lips. Serena could taste herself on Bernie's lips, a bitterness that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. They lay next to each other and Serena began to grow unsure. Was this just a quick fuck? Was she gay now? Should she leave? Did she even want to? She knew deep down that she didn’t want to leave Bernie tonight, or any other night. She wanted to wake up next to Bernie, and do it again and again. She felt stupid really, getting so attached to someone who probably just wanted a one night thing.  
“Do you want to spend the night?” Bernie asked, looking at her curiously. Serena tried to recall if she’d asked her questions aloud.  
"If I do, you won’t be getting rid of me,” Serena replied looking down, her face beginning to heat up.  
"Fine by me,” Bernie murmured, pulling a cover from the floor and wrapping it over them. Whatever questions Serena had, didn’t need to be answered right now as her body began to lose itself in Bernie's embrace and sleep washed over her. Serena awoke with the sound of her phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes before grabbing it from the floor, briefly questioning how it had ended up there before answering it.  
“Hello?” she asked groggily, her mind trying to catch up with her now awake body.  
“Hey, is this Serena? It’s George, the guy Sian set you up with. I’m really sorry but I had to stay late for work. Are you free tonight?”  
Serena looked over at Bernie, who was now looking at her sleepily, pressing a hand against her mouth as she yawned.  
"No thanks, I found someone else,” she replied, hanging up and throwing the phone back onto the floor and turning to face Bernie, their arms wrapping around each other as they fell back asleep.


End file.
